


【原创】苦·烧·酒

by Aiyihu37



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyihu37/pseuds/Aiyihu37
Summary: 存在的要素（微量）:人鬼情未了，强奸，自杀，未成年，站街。
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

苦·壹

安南未着寸缕地躺在床上，夕阳透过略厚的窗帘在她身上投上一片咳血的红色。十几平米的小屋里无比闷热，残留在屋子里的精液味道被高温烘烤出难以忍受的咸腥气。  
她半个身子侧出床沿，从散落在地上的衣物里找到自己的超短裤，掏出里面的烟盒，一脸冷漠地摇出一支烟叼在嘴里点着，完全不像刚才在床上那么热情。  
“怎么了？一脸不高兴的。”  
男人的手游走过来，意犹未尽地摸上她的乳房，被不轻不重地拍开。  
烟雾遮住了她嫌恶的表情:“没空调又没电扇，热得我烦，亏你忍得下去。”  
“哎呀，习惯就好了，”他的身体紧跟着手过来了，揽住她贫弱的肩膀，“再来一次怎么样？”  
安南没接他的话，起身朝卫生间走去，砰一声关上了门，把水流开到最大。  
冷水浇在她头上，冲洗着她同样贫弱的身体。她挤了一大团沐浴露，搓洗着身上欢爱的痕迹。黏在肌肤上的腥味比汗味更恶心，可她做了这营生，便会如蛆附骨地紧跟着她。  
再出来时，身上清爽多了，妆也补好了。她穿好衣服，对还在床上的男人打了声招呼:“走了。”  
她抄起桌上的钱，摆了摆手算是告别了，然后走出门去。  
出了门来，天将将黑，白天的热度已褪去不少，挺凉快的。安南慢慢往住处踱着，睡了整个上午，下午也是在床上过的，就只有现在有空走两步了。  
她不急，接活儿全凭心情，哪怕一时接不着活儿，在熟悉的地方站一会儿，总有方便的猫儿愿意找她偷腥。  
现在正是寻常人家吃了晚饭出来遛弯儿的当口，往来的人都异样地看她一眼，带孩子的家长更是蒙着娃娃的眼睛，躲瘟神一般，扯了孩子走街对面与她错开。  
当然了，也有看她好几眼的，多是男人。  
安南毫不在乎，还是自顾自的走着。  
她见过不少人，不同的面孔，同样的表里不一。面上嫌她是做皮肉生意的，实际上心里可愿意来招惹她。  
人就是这么虚伪，喜欢装圣人装正经，殊不知圣人也有情欲，何况世界上哪有什么真圣人呢。


	2. Chapter 2

苦·贰

每个城市都有隐秘的角落，璀璨的灯光照不到这儿，不如意的人们蚁群一样聚在一起，栖息在狭窄的房屋里。  
安南住在城边的老居民房区，这边平时没多少人，可今天她还没走到巷子口，就看见乌泱乌泱一群人，把这里堵得水泄不通。  
她好奇地挤进去，发现自家门口停了一辆救护车，正巧对面楼里急匆匆下来几个人抬着担架上车，从担架上垂下一只苍白的手，极快地掠了过去。  
救护车扯着嗓子哭号着开远了，她从议论纷纷的人群里听到了事情的始末——对面楼里有个孩子不知道什么原因割腕了，父母出去摆摊儿，等回来发现时，孩子身体都凉了。  
说着说着，人群慢慢散了，安南看着地上留下的血滴愣了好一会儿，才慢慢回过神来。  
刚才跟上车的两人她认识，就在附近摆摊卖点水果，前两天她还在两夫妻那儿挑了个顶甜的西瓜，切开来，甜水儿滴在地上，和这血差不多的红。  
就是这样，一个人生命的悲剧，在别人嘴里不过是几句话的事，饭后谈资罢了。  
安南嘲弄地笑了一下，转身打算回自己屋里，却看见个脸色苍白的少年还站在原地发呆，高高瘦瘦，戴着眼镜，一身白色的夏季校服轻飘飘贴在身上。  
再仔细一看，她寒毛乍起，鸡皮疙瘩顺着脊梁骨往上爬——哟，这不是刚才担架上的那人嘛！  
安南不敢正眼看他，只敢在擦身而过时，用余光偷偷瞟他一眼。  
她噔噔噔跑上楼，进屋合上门，灯也没敢开，轻轻走到窗边撩起一点帘子往外看。  
天已经彻底黑了，住户们零零星星点起灯，四面八方来的暖光穿透路中间半透明的影子，该去哪里就去哪里。  
他还是静静站着，青白，冰冷，脆弱，死亡与他同行。  
突然他抬了一下头，朝这边转过来，黝黑的眼睛仿佛透过黑暗看到了她。  
安南一惊，放下帘子退到屋子中间。  
糟了糟了，以为进来了事儿就了了，谁知道被一死鬼堵了门了，今天可出不去了！  
她心中暗骂一声，干脆往后一倒，躺在床上蒙上被子睡觉。  
没有炽热的肉体，没有激烈的性爱，她少有睡得这么轻松的时候，眼睛一闭，就入梦了。


	3. Chapter 3

烧.壹  
知——知——知——  
蝉鸣得有些狂烈，身上的人摇动得更狂烈。  
窗帘大开着，整束阳光照了进来，在地板上反射出刺目的白光，照得这房间恍若白昼。  
呻吟声是破碎的，婉转得不像自己发出的，倒像嘴里生出另一只蝉，低低地引诱着外面的那只:“知…知…知…”  
大腿被摩擦得发痛，灼热的阴茎在两腿间的那块软肉里耸动，实在烫人得很。喉上的手在施压，越收越紧，她喘不上气来，脑子里浆糊一般，粘稠得转不动，只能跟着起起伏伏，权当自己是欲海里的一艘小船，任由乘船的人摆弄。  
她费力地翻翻眼睛，正上方是一扇天窗，外面的天空蓝得滴水，一只红色的气球飘飘悠悠飞过，飞去她无法到达的纯真之地。  
突然，气球破了，泛着腥气的红色液体急速坠下，世界被染红了，连带着她也跟着沉入腐臭的血潭。  
安南讨厌红色，那么红，那么稠，那么令人作呕。  
于是，安南醒过来了。  
现在大概是凌晨两三点，周围安静得很，一点人声也没有，世界静得像个巨大的坟墓，埋葬着东半球几十亿的人。  
安南长叹一口气，白天睡得多了，晚上做梦也不安稳，怎么就梦见自己头回接活儿的事了，惹人心烦，还害她出了一身汗。  
她抹黑打开了灯，顿时一屋子都亮堂了。  
她照常去拿床头柜上的烟盒，刚拿在手上准备点一支，突然觉得有点不对劲，抬头一看，那个死去的少年正站在床尾沉默地看着她。  
柔和的灯光在玫红色的珠帘里折射，映出点点光斑，这光斑又在女人身上的汗水里轻柔地荡漾，好一池粼粼春水。而她像刚从蚌里苏醒的蚌精，纤瘦白净，满屋子迷离的珠光都不如她眼神迷离。  
很久以后，姜明再回忆起这一幕时，总觉得像梦一样虚幻，可他已经死了，死人不会做梦，发生的这一切都是真实的。


	4. Chapter 4

烧·贰  
沉默…  
沉默…  
还是沉默…  
沉默是今晚的康桥。  
安南与那魂儿大眼瞪小眼，看久了也就觉得不如初见时怕了，不怕了也就没什么事了。  
啪一声，她点燃了烟，红唇张了张，烟雾溜了出来，她懒懒地问:“呼…怎么了弟弟，找姐姐有事？”  
姜明听她说话的口气熟稔得像与嫖客谈价钱，不习惯地皱了皱眉。他知道她是妓女，他顶瞧不上这种人，有手有脚的，却宁可出卖身体和青春也不做个正经活计。  
安南看出了他的嫌弃，笑了一下:“死鬼啊死鬼，还装什么清高？做给谁看呢。”  
姜明想反驳，但他平日里都不与旁人多交流，自己那么拙劣的表达在这位人精面前，大概更不够看了，他索性还是沉默着。  
“疼吗？”  
姜明摇摇头，安南直勾勾地看着他又问:“后悔吗？”  
姜明摇摇头，想了想，又点点头。  
“后悔也没用了，”安南伸出了一只手臂，指着手腕上一条丑陋的长疤给他看，“喏，下了刀子就会留痕，至少你现在不用担心留疤的事了。”  
她笑嘻嘻的，看不出一点难过。  
姜明不看疤，他看她的眼睛。那双眼睛像秋天的池塘，静谧而深邃，他望呀望呀，怎么也望不到底。脸上笑意呢，还没到这里，就不知去哪儿了。  
他心里想着，要不怎么说婊子无情戏子无义的，脸上是一套，心里是另一套，哭笑都当不得真。  
安南把手收了回去，在床上伸了个懒腰:“怎么，瞧不起我还留在我屋里，不赶着投胎去？”  
“我…”  
姜明感觉自己的脸都要被涨出生机勃勃的红晕了，“我”来“我”去，半天也开不了口。  
“有话快说，别耽误我睡觉。”  
“可以…帮我跟…我爸妈说声…对不起吗？”  
姜明的声音低得听不清，安南可一字不落地听全了，她敛去了笑，讥讽道:“合着你没留遗书啊？想道歉就别去死啊。”  
姜明到底还是年轻孩子，这话轻轻巧巧就挑得他怒意直涨。他瞪着安南，哪知人家转手就把灯关了，看也不看他，倒床上又睡了。  
过了很久，久到姜明都以为她睡着了，安南又说话了。不知是不是蒙着被子的缘故，她的声音听上去闷闷的:“死都死了，人间的一切都跟你没关系了。”  
姜明迷茫地站在黑暗里，偶尔会看看窗外。  
不久以后天就会亮了，只是日落日升与他再无瓜葛，他已是一个没有未来的人。


	5. Chapter 5

烧·叁  
安南再醒过来时，发现姜明还站在原来的地方。她揉了揉眼睛，慢慢从床上爬起来，走到他身边，顺着他的视线看了过去，视线那头是紧闭的窗帘。  
“看了一晚上窗帘？有那么好看吗？”  
姜明轻声回答她:“我看得到那边的东西，你看不到。”  
“是吗，有什么呀？”安南伸手，一把拉开窗帘，光照进来的那一刻，她想起了什么，又把帘子猛地拉上了，紧张兮兮地回头，惊咋咋地低叫着，“吓死我了，还以为我错手将你杀了第二次呢！”  
她做作地拍拍胸口，脸上却挑衅地笑着，她原本就是故意的。  
姜明不理她，他懒得与这无赖生气，他拿她没办法。  
安南这回大大方方拉开了帘子，嘴上假惺惺地解释着:“咦，怪了，原来鬼不怕太阳呀！瞧我担心的。”  
没有了遮挡，她总算看到牵动着少年的人——正对面的窗户里，两个苦人儿紧拥在一起，石刻一般凝固了。莫大的悲剧降临在这对中年夫妻身上，变成为他们生命中难以翻越的鸿沟，它将眼泪分做两份，在他们脸上淌出哀恸悲苦的痕迹，而这永不磨灭。  
安南见不得这种画面，低着头扣指甲:“你不是有话要说吗，快去呀。”  
“我早试过了，他们看不见，听不见，别人也不行，这周围就你知道我的存在…”  
安南当然知道他接下来要说什么，赶在他说之前就关了窗拉上帘子，干脆断了他的念想。  
姜明没动，仍盯着窗户，厚重的帘遮不住他的眼睛，他看得见他的父亲母亲在哭，哭被他自己偷走的他们的儿子。  
冷冷的女声从他身后传来，窸窸窣窣的:“什么人做什么事，想想你是谁，我又是谁，你我有什么理由去说那句对不起？”  
姜明知道她说的有理，只是愧疚感一时比一时重，倘若他知道死后是这样折磨人，他倒宁可自己还活着，让无穷的愁苦来折磨自己，而不是转移到至亲身上。  
他心里想着，他没求过人，这回也不是求她，是求个心安。  
姜明酝酿了一会儿，叫了她一声:“姐…”  
他转身，眼中映出一具白花花的女人身子，正柔美地舒展着。黑色的雪纺小吊带从下往上被撩起，半透明的纱经过平坦的腹部，露出小巧的乳房，再从纤长的手臂滑落。  
她好像一株月桂树，柔韧，瘦削，芳香。  
他立刻转了回去，一种难以言喻的火热烧灼着他，从眼睛到喉咙到心脏，最后坠下私密之处，他突然感到前所未有的干渴。  
“害什么羞啊，没见过？”安南笑出了声，套上件寻常的衣服，嘴上不饶人，“也是，听他们说你是个好学生，除了学习什么都不管，应该还是个处男吧！”  
她坐在梳妆台前，点了一盏台灯，方便自己卸掉脸上残留的妆容。  
“诶，弟弟，你叫个哪样名字？”  
“姜明。”  
安南哦了一身，笑嘻嘻地说:“好普通啊，我叫安南。我知道你不关心我叫什么，你在心里偷偷叫我娼妇污糟蛆虫婊子，但我就是要告诉你，我叫安南。”  
镜子里的她笑得很得意，脸上乱七八糟的颜色都抹掉了，她本来的样子比他想的更年轻，可她油滑的表情彰显着，她已在生活里摸爬滚打了很久。  
姜明没底气地反驳:“我没有…”  
安南摇摇头，指着自己的眼睛认真地说:“你有，你觉得我很脏，我看得出来。”  
就算再傻的人也该知道安南生气了，何况姜明不傻，他一时脸上写满了羞愧，不知道怎么解释。  
安南见他傻傻地认了，心中的恼也就烟消云散了，柔声说:“但你刚刚看我身子的时候，你没这么想。”  
这句话她说得很真诚，真诚得不像在讨论自己的身体。以至于姜明有些讶然，她说这话时，温柔得很，就像与他同龄的那些女孩在谈论爱情一样纯真，似乎还不知道情欲是什么东西。  
“我要去吃早饭，你愿来就跟着来吧。”  
安南打开房门，走进明媚的阳光里，光芒里是喧嚣鲜活的尘世，姜明犹豫了一下，跟着走了出去。


	6. Chapter 6

苦·叁  
早上八九点的巷子正是热闹的时候，上学的上班的相互催促着，卖菜的买菜的吵嚷着价钱，无序又匆忙，人们无暇顾及旁人，他们都为了一个“活”字奔走。  
安南趿拉着一双人字拖，啪嗒啪嗒地走下楼，随便找了个路边摊，抽个塑料凳子坐下，点了一碗豆腐脑。  
这块地方也不大，往来的人虽然不认识，也大都见过，有什么风吹草动不到几个小时就传遍了。安南正搅和豆腐脑呢，就听后面的食客聊开了，说的正是昨天晚上的割腕少年，她抬起头，揶揄地看了一眼对面坐着的姜明，后者将头转向了一边。  
“你说现在的孩子承受能力真差哈，成绩下滑被说了几句，就想不开，我们那会儿那么苦怎么没人寻死觅活的？”  
“是啊是啊，看他父母哭得多伤心，咋这么狠心哦…”  
食客们啧啧着，安南似笑非笑地听着，桌上的豆腐脑搅得稀碎，一口也没吃。碗里红的、白的混在一起，和生活一个样，红事白事轮番上阵，只是石头不落到自己脚上，谁也不知道到底多疼。  
安南看出姜明的困窘，即使变成了鬼魂，被别人讨论自己的死因时，他也如坐针毡，不自在极了。  
“老板，打包，我拿回去吃！”  
她拿起包装盒，东转转西逛逛，中途还点了杯奶茶，这才回了自己的出租屋。  
进门她立刻打开风扇，呼呼呼地对着自己汗湿的头吹，姜明忍不住提醒她:“会感冒的。”  
哪知她不领情的翻了个白眼，嘴里又开始念叨了:“我要是你，才不会管这些事，要感冒要嚼舌根，就由他们去好了，你真是做鬼也不自由。”  
姜明以为她是为自己抱不平，心里对她的印象好了一些，主动接下话茬:“那你说什么才是自由？”  
“自由什么也不是！”安南恶狠狠把吸管插进杯子里，直白地总结着，“活着为活人忧，死了还为活人忧，哪有什么自由。”  
姜明又沉默了，他一直很迷茫，也就一直被桎梏。  
人们总说死了就一了百了，可真到了这一步时，就会发现烦恼并不会因死亡就消失，它只会令人更加烦忧，因为自己再无了结它的能力。  
见他脸上露出失落的神色，安南问道:“你想没想过，为什么你还留在这里？”  
姜明愣了一下，这时才想到这个问题。  
“我听人家说，死了的人心里有牵挂的，就会在世间游荡，姜明，你的愿望是什么呢？”


	7. Chapter 7

烧·肆  
安南坐得离姜明近了一些，身上清爽的沐浴露味道飘了过来，若有若无，时近时远。男孩在那双深棕色的眼睛里，看见了深棕色的自己，竟还不如她眼中的神采清明。  
“慢慢想吧，学生仔。”  
安南的手习惯性地去摸别人的脸，伸出手的时候才想起那人是轻飘飘的魂魄，本以为会落空，谁知真的碰到了姜明。  
她的手刚刚捧过冰奶茶，指尖上还挂着水珠，凉凉的，湿湿的，可他的脸比手指更凉，那是一种毫无生气的冰冷。  
两个人惊异地对视了几秒，安南先反应过来，缩回了手，小女生撒娇似的嗔怪他:“好冷啊你。”  
不等姜明说什么，她又躺回了床上，猫一样蜷着:“我睡一会儿，等会儿要出去找钱了，这屋就这么大，你想干嘛就自便。看着点时间，天开始暗了就喊我起来。”  
他知道她说的“找钱”是什么意思，皱了皱眉，原本对她产生的好感立刻消失得无影无踪。他心里嘀咕着，站街就站街，说得像什么正经事，她果真是没脸又没皮。  
他扭着脸，不答应她:“我不叫！”  
他话说了一半，另一半在心里默，我又不是拉皮条的，叫你起来像催你上工似的。  
想了想，到底共处了一晚，他别扭地劝说着:“你…你就没有正经事做吗？”  
“我靠自己的辛——勤与汗——水挣钱，这不是正经事？”  
安南撑起来，手托着脸，故意拉长了某些词的音调。  
姜明气得鼻子都快歪了，磕磕巴巴地回嘴:“你…你就不怕得病？！”  
“哎呀你好烦啊！”  
安南可不是那种没脾气一味任人揉搓的软面团，她对姜明的耐心完全是出于共情，可这不代表她就要乖乖听小孩子说教。  
于是，她坐起来一把拉住姜明的胳膊，用力一拽。  
一阵天旋地转，姜明倒在女人怀里。他抬眼，瞧见她粉粉的嘴唇，一张一合，气息柔柔地拂过他的脸。  
“学生仔，”安南闭着眼睛，轻声说，“年纪轻轻，话别太多。”  
姜明过了好一会儿，也可能是几秒，才反应过来发生了什么。可回过神第一个蹦出的念头，却是她的牙齿是雪白的，不像吸烟的人。  
那张嘴巴慢慢张合的样子，一遍又一遍在他脑子里回放。他意识到，她有很好看的嘴唇，饱满，粉嫩，像贝肉一样丰润，说话时可以看见里面整齐的牙和柔软的舌头。  
她的身体很烫，比外面的暑气更盛，热气从交叠的肢体上传过来，烫得他也似乎燥热起来。  
他还会燥热吗？他不知道，只是他的干渴比早先更厉害。  
他感到一阵羞耻，她是泥沼，他不该跟着坠进去。


End file.
